Soul and Light
by Svetlanna
Summary: A BixLu story. Bickslow finds out that the cosplayer he has always been after is not so innocent, Lucy doesn't want to romance right now, but she starts to spend more time with him.
1. Party night

_Author's note_. _I've been thinking too much about submitting this piece, and this seems to be the perfect moment. My first fan fic. Reviews appreciated._

 _Fairy Tail is property of Hiro Mashima and the Pradesh family (if mentioned) pertain to the wonderful Desna~_

Party night

Magnolia's sunsets were always warm to the sight, they looked specially beautiful from the guild's new balcony at the back of the building. The magical hour was breathtaking. That was the reason why the big terrace had been placed there, with a lot of tables and chairs for everybody to celebrate in the known parties at Fairy Tail.

There was a tiki bar the middle of it where Mira took care of the drunks of the place and played match-making demoness everyday. There was also a little kitchen to the back of the terrace, were the dishes were made.

The Alvarez war had been a real threat for the Fioran infrastructure. A lot of traditional buildings crumbled under the magic bombs, this incluiding the beloved guild. It had to be rebuilt for the fourth time now and the terrace was taken in consideration since the very beginning.

Tonight, the celebration was special. Makarov was coming back from a negotiation trip to Vaslow, the new magic city.

Mira was going to hold a party tonight to welcome the master. Mira had gathered all available members of Fairy Tail and stepped on the bar to explain how the night was going.

She got some of the men whistling.

Okay ladies and gentleman! Thanks for your presence here. We couldn't ask for less from the Fairy Tail family- everybody started screaming and holding their fists in the air. As you know -she started to speak louder to be heard- as you know, master Marakov is coming back today from a long trip to the land of Vaslow, to welcome him to the Magic council and for other diplomatic affairs to unify the whole continent under one magic rule. Today we gathered here early in the morning to decorate this establishment and put together a hell of a show that he'll never forget.

Everybody was yelling excitedly. The old man was gone for a long time and everybody wanted to see him. This aliance was also important, since the Alvarez war, it was difficult to get missions. People didn't trust the mages no more. Prosecution to all types of magic had happened and after that extinguished, it had left a lot of broken guilds across the country.

This alliance meant more jobs hanging at the board and everybody was excited to make more money and prove their ability.

Levy and Lucy that were together standing in the same spot and looked in the eyes. They were ery excited about the party. This event was the opportunity to sing and dance that song that they had been practicing for: 4 minutes. They still needed to ask Erza and Cana to participate.

Erza had been sitting next to Cana and Macao and they raised the glasses to celebrate with Mira at the bar. Mira looked at them and smiled and raised her cup.

Laxus had gone in a solo mission to train his dragon skills, he had looked for help for it's rage to be contained and to find a forgiveness for himself. He needed to be in peace with his conflict, specifically with Ivan's influence over his memories. He had learned so much, he had seen so much, and lived so much. He was thrilled to see his grandfather and kneel infront of him and let him know he was worth to be a guild master now.

Since Laxus was back from the longest mission ever. The Thunder God Tribe was also there to help him greet is grandfather. This promised to be a very special celebration. Bicsklow, Freed and Evergreen were happy to be there beside their nakama.

-Gramps will be here today Natsu! I miss the old man -Gray innocently said.

-Yes Ice Princess, me too! -Natsu responded- I'm on fire now!

\- Why do you have to be such an annoying piece of thing, matchstick?

\- Laxus, fight me!- Natsu yelled to the blonde that was entering the terrace.

Erza walked to Natsu and Gray and made then fly in the air and they fell over their heads. They fell close to Gajeel, who laughed with his very charactheristical laugh seeing them all messed up.

Gajeel was rehearsing a song with his guitar, that he was going to sing with Levy. This two were the lovebirds of the guild, or at least the only boyfriend and girlfriend that were right know admitting the feeling that was flowing through their veins.

Mira and Lissana had gone downstairs to pick some of the decorations when the door of the guild opened letting the Prince of Edolas in.

-Mistogan!- Lisanna yelled. She went to him giving him a warm welcome hug.

-I had to be here for the old man's return.

-Not only the old man will be happy to see you- Mira said.

-What?- he inquired squinting his eyes, that were the only visible parts of his face.

-What? - Mira responded with a malicious smile.

The three of them headed upstairs, while at the stage the girls were rehearsing the show they had prepared for Marakov.

The girls were dressed as bunnies and all of them looked very sexy and danced amazingly.

-What do you think, Mira asked Mistogan, pointing with her chin a beautiful red headed woman up in the stage. Mistogan opened his eyes very widely and all his face turned very red.

-She looks gorgeus and very talented, as always.

Laxus' team sat at a table to watch the girls dance, Ever was filing her nails and speaking to Freed about this new bakery that had opened in Magnolia, while Laxus and Bickslow were talking about what they were looking at the show developing at the stage.

-We are a very lucky guild. This place is full of beautiful women, Laxus said looking at Cana, who was staring at him and winked her eye at him while dancing. Bickslow had his attention put specifically in one of the girls.

He had been very interested in one of them since the very begining. He was fully aware of his bad reputation for taking beautiful girls to his bed for a very wonderful one night stand, however he was also aware he had a passion burning deep within his body for a long time. Normally he would just take what he wanted, but the seith mage hadn't taken the chance of taking what he wanted from that particular blonde.

-Yes, indeed, he responded to Laxus, while looking at the little fluffy tail that was moving up and down on the stage.

Around 3 o'clock in the afternoon Mira came up to the stage and grabbed the microphone and instructed everybody to go home or to Fairy Hills and get ready.

-Please dress casually, no fighting garment is appreciated! Only bring your weapons if an emergency comes up. Safety fiiiirst! This is going to be a great party I can promise you that!

Everybody headed out to their places, the girls headed to the girls rooms and took a bath together.

-I saw Mistogan is back, said Cana to the readhead while this one continued to put soap on her legs.

-I saw that too, he was staring at me with the biggest human eyes I have seen in my entire life, she laughed.

All of the girls knew those two had a very old story to tell, but for many reasons unknown to them they weren't together.

-You should take advantage of the celebration and have a drink and relax and talk to him and get lucky, Cana said.

-Cana, I don't think it would work that way, she blushed a little. Every time we see each other is in the middle of oblivion because we need to save each other.

-You should make the difference today, maybe riding him to oblivion would make things change.

All of the girls laughed. Levy and Lucy were talking about the most recent novel that had come to Magnolia and as well about some books that were found in the middle of the Bosco region about ancient magic related to the celestial realm.

-I want those books pretty badly- Lucy said.

\- You know it is like a legend -Levy said- I have heard that the Boscan region is packed with ancient literature, but since the libraries were underground and buried by the last earthquake that happened there like 500 years ago, nobody has been really able to read those materials. I think there is somebody that is a part of the guild that is from the Boscan riegn exactly from that island.

Lucy's eyes widened.

-You need to findout who this person is, we need those books Levy.

Later that same day*

Everybody showed up dressed with out any of the usual war style. All of use looked so different, mainly those how never take those clothes off.

They presentation is about to start. Lucy was looking around with Levy next to her and she saw this 6'2 foot tall man with a thight white shirt and a red jacket and thight black jeans standing at the entrance. He has this blue mohawk brushed to the back and tattoo between his eyes and he is staring at them with his green and red penetrating eyes. He is stading next to Laxus and she gets to recognize him.

Lucy grasps Levy's wrist and looks at her with big eyes.

-What is it!? Are you nervous?- she giggled.

-Try to look to the entrance unnoticed...

Levy doesn't know what unnoticed means and she just turns all her body around and looks at the guy as well.

Lucy face palmed and felt her cheeks get all red and and he laughs at the distance and lolls his tongue where everybody can see his guild mark.

Levy looks at Lucy with this expression and bites her lips: You indeed have good taste missy. You remember the person of the guild that was form Bosco. It's him, he is the guy that can help us. Or help you, if you prefer. Remember what they say about boscans beign lusty lovers.

Oh yes, lucky me, Lucy taught. How on earth had she missed that delicious man right there at the guild.

Mira entered the room letting them know that the master was about to come in. Somebody turned the lights off and they waited.

When we heard him speaking inside the room they yelled: SUPRISE!!!

Makarov's smile was so full of happiness, while he was hugged by all his children.

It was definitely a good party what they have put together. The Thunder God tribe sat at the same table we always did. They watched the show that the girls had, and Marakov very much appreciated it for his return. He was in fact the oldest and biggest pervert they had ever met. Levy and Gajeel were singing together at the scenario, and everybody was thrilled at Gajeel's beautiful voice.

Bickslow stood up and took off his jacket and walked to the bar. He ordered a whiskey and sat next to Cana, who was always with the whole bottle in her hand.

\- Hello there eye-candy!- the card mage said and he chuckled- I had never seen you without your clown outfit before.

\- Hello Cana! I have never seen you without your bottle of rum in my life, but yet here we are.

-That's the best company I have been able to afford today so far-Cana glazed at a certain electric dragon slayer- not that we'll die for crossdressing or drinking too much.

He laughed with her and stayed there until he finished his drink.

Levy came and sat next to Bickslow and brought the rest of the kids next to the bar. Natsu, Gray, Levy and the Cosplayer he was after. They were very noisy, as always.

-Thank you very much, but I can't live with all this mess, I'll leave you to babysit Cana, I'll go back to the adults table, Cana smiled.

-You would be surprised if you stopped underestimating certain people, you could enjoy yourself very badly- she said, glancing briefly at Lucy.

The blonde sat on Levy's lap, and that made Bickslow think about the relationship they held. So very good friends. Lucy was still wearing the bunny costume and so inocent she could look. It made me think how playful she could be somewhere else.

He turned his eyes to meet Evergreen and Freed looking at him with a devilish smile.

-You look interested in Lucy, you fancy her?- Freed said.

-Cosplayer is in fact a very beautiful woman and I would love to fuck her brains out, but she also annoys me pretty badly with those friends of hers.

Ever looked at him with a devious grin: I knew it, she said.

Lucy started a drinking game. Those things never ended well, but today she particularly wanted to have fun. No fucks given, fun night needed. Levy and her were a team and we had an idea of a particularly fun challenge for the boys. The bet consisted in chugging a bottle of cherry rum first than the other team, and they had done it in no time, while the boys who were no good at drinking what so ever weren't able to finish the game. I definitely thanked Cana for the training weeks ago and she laughed very hard and yelled: Any time!

The Blue Pegasus master Bob was also around for the party and since Gray and Natsu had lost the bet, we forced them into their costumes and put make up on them and send them to flirt with the guy in their sweaty, still warm bunny costumes.

The girls got changed and came back, Lucy was wearing the shortest leather miniskirt, and silver top, with killer black high heels. Levy was wearing a mini skirt that hugged her ass in all the right places and a yellow top with a wide v in the back and sandals.

Moments later they sent the guys to their mission.

It was incredibly funny, because they weren't even able to walk in those hills and when they got to his sit and the guy looked at them, he cracked up and he loudly complimented their fashion and their parfum.

Nobody could contain the laugh when Natsu and Gray were running downstairs to change and they fell on the stairs, with Gray already half naked, bunny's ears still on.

It was all worth it but they were tipsy.

The lights were dimming and somebody in the microphone announced it was time to dance.

By the rythm of Omen, Levy and Luvy couldn't stop laughing, they were about to stand up and dance, when Cana grabbed Lucy's wrist, she came close to me, too close, and looked at her in the eyes. Cana's eyes were big beautiful hazel orbes.

Laxus and Cana had an agreement. Some time ago he had said something about them getting together and screwing around for a moment. Cana said she did not want something serious, not with him at least, and not yet either. But today she was in the perfect mood, it was the perfect night the guild was full of people and the party was on, the lights wer flashing and the music was loud in the terrace.

She had told Laxus she would let him know about her decision in a way he would only know. He was looking at her and he was sitting next to Bickslow.

Both of them were looking at the table and their eyes followed Cana where Lucy and Levy were sitting.

Cana sat next to Lucy. She grabbed Lucy's face and gave her a kiss. Lucy's eyes opened with surprise when she pulled her lip and slowly put her tongue inside her mouth. Her sweet and alcoholic breath penetrated their senses and Cana felt a soft moan leave Lucy's mouth.

Lucy had always been very close to Cana, and when she understood what was happening, she grabbed a handful of the brunnette's hair and pulled a bit to make her groan. Cana smirked and let go of the kiss.

When they stopped kissing Lucy and Cana looked over to Laxus with heavy lidded lustful eyes, he had the most disheveled expression and Cana laughed about that.

But the one that had the most lustful expression was Bickslow.

He was looking at Lucy with those dreamy eyes. He was bitting his lip and passing his tongue over his lips. The seith mage exhalated an almost dark aura and Lucy looked back at him with her flushed face.

She was no innocent woman and Cana knew it. Too many erotic novels Ezra had shared with her. Too many club nights out with Cana. Too many one night stands lately after Natsu's break up year and a half ago.

Bickslow's eyes were glowing in the dark. Lucy could feel him staring at me and she could feel the intention, she could see his white grin in the dark.

Lucy needed to get laid today. She stood up and walked to him, and sat to his right, her thigh was a bit over his. Laxus was gone and Cana had dissapeared behind him.

-What the actual fuck was that? Bickslow asked Lucy.

-You know, just helping a friend getting stuff happening. Do you like what you see?- she asked with a devilish smirk in her face while he scanned her head to toe.

-You have no idea -he grabbed her right wrist and took her pulse.

Bickslow came close, breathing through her hair and asked her, in a way his lips lightly brushed her ear, he felt her pulse going higher

-What are you looking for here? You are coming into the wolf's mouth darling. And we wolves are not sweet and gentle Cosplayer. I won't be gentle with you, I can promise you that.

His tone of voice drove her crazy and she let go a soft groan while he passed his tongue down her ear lobe.

-Aren't you scared?-Lucy questioned. She turned to look at him in the eye and tilted her head to allow them to be closer. She bit her lip, trailling her hand to his neck.

-Of what?- he inquired with a rather serious tone, stretching away from the closeness of the moment.

-That all of this wolf story of yours would backfire on you. This can backfire so hard that the revelations you will have could make you enjoy more than you should.

-Let me enjoy Cosplayer queen- she came close to her tilted face almost so close for their lips to touch- I want to enjoy all of you, not only you dirty side but your most tender side. I have been watching you. I have seen you for many years, remember when you beat my ass up?-she smiled- I know this passion that is coiling up right here, he pressed his thumb exactly under her belly button with the rest of his hand grabbing her hip with bruising force while he kissed her violently, making her moan and then, loll her face back.

\- I need to be between those long and beautiful legs of yours, he said in a very needy tone.

-We need to get out of here _now_ if you don't want me to fuck you right here, Lucy said breathlesly to the mage before her.

-Fuck yes Cosplayer. He loved her dirty talk. He never thought she could be so playful.

-Follow me then, she said with a smirk and heavy lided chocolate eyes.

-Lead the way doll, he said standing up right behind her, following with his eyes the sway of her hips.

 _So excited of posting this!!! Please let me know how you feel it went for it to be my very first time here. Much love!_


	2. Inauguration

_Hello beautiful readers, this update has been in my mind for some time. I hope you enjoy._

The sun went through the courtains of Laxus' room and it stained the space with a purple shade, making funny shapes reflected in the wall and the door.

The wind was blowing, and the birds were chirping outside. Right next to the window there was a massive tree that moved ritmically, making a relaxing sound in its slow dance with Eolo.

Cana's eyes were moving under her eyelids, she was dreaming about something not very pleasant. Suddenly, she woke up when a jolt of energy went through her body, saving her from another nightmare.

Her head rested over Laxus' arm. When she looked up, she found some freckles, short spiky hair, a scar and gray eyes.

-Hello there, was that a nightmare?- Laxus asked with a humorous smile, teasing her.

-You are a creep for watching people sleeping, you know.

-You are sleeping on my bed, and over me- he said trailing his hand over her bare back and squeezing her butt playfully, skimming his finger over the conjunction of her buttcheek and her leg- how can I not look?

Cana's eyelashes hid her eyes full of need, and her hands found the hard on that was previously pressed to her leg.

 _-Oh_...

-You don't seem very eager to kick me out of your bed just yet- Cana motioned to let go and get out of the bed just a little.

-K... Keep going- was the only thing that fell from Laxus' mouth while his hand closed around her wrist.

Cana grinned, she gave him one of those one-sided grins that he tought they looked ten thousand times better when she was tipsy, and her mouth found the way down the sheets, to the erection she had in her hands.

xxxxxxxxx

Lucy was laying in her bed, by herself. She ached in places she had no idea she had used. No need to say, getting fucked at a storage room at the guild wasn't exactly comfortable. But the experience was enlightening.

Bickslow was indeed a a sex god. The realization didn't really take long, when she came sitting over some empty boxes of beer with his face between her legs, or when she was whimpering and saying unintelligible words and his name while pressed to the boxes of the sweet smelling apples that were in the storage room, his lips over hers muffling the prayers that came from her mouth.

There are things she would never forget, like that day establishing a link between the sweet scent of apples and a mind-blowing orgasm that caught her by surprise.

She had very lucid images from a very good evening spent with the Seith mage, and she didn't want them to go to waste, so she decided to have a bit of more fun this morning, when she looked at the clock at her communication lacrima.

Noon. She had promised to go with Levy at the inaguration of what it was to be the biggest library of all the country, in Magnolia.

-Oh god- she jumped out of bed and stumbled upon the covers she was just using, falling flat in her stomach. An ouch managed to come out with the last bit of air she had in her lungs.

Lucy took a quick shower and put on a light pink skater dress and white sneakers and tied her hair in a ponytail, with some bangs loose. she grabbed her black purse and a jacket and stepped out.

Levy was waiting for her at the doors of the guild, with two energy shakes in her hands. She was wearing blue thighs and a green skirt, white flats and dark gray shirt and a black sweater. She had a bored expression that turned into a malefic grin when she saw Lucy walking to her.

-I'm so glad you are outside. I have no intentions today of listening to Mira talk about babies or plan any weddings -Lucy said in a sigh, she had walked so fast.

-You read my mind, tell me how was it.

\- I'm ok thank you very much. I almost didn't die tripping on my sheets while I was getting up to take a shower .

-Somebody's legs are woobly...- Levy squinted her eyes.

-It was good, I'm just telling you that for now...

-Lucyyy!

They started walking towards the place of the event, Levy shared with her about how everybody passed out at the guild hall and how a drunk Ichiya kept in looking for the two pretty bunnies.

Lucy couldn't stop laughing.

They stopped at the entrance of the building, admiring the general spendor of the celebration at a very sunny afternoon in Magnolia.

When they entered, they heard chatter in many different languages. Delegations of adjacent parts of Magnolia came to the inauguration and were sitting in the main gallery of the place.

They started admiring the different paintings that were hanging on the wall, and algo different sculptures that werewere newly brought to Magnolia.

A very big man in a ministrellan traditional tunic joined in and started a conversation with them. After about sixty minutes of exchanging information and opinions about several topics and in different languages the Ambassador Leham was absolutely delighted with the little script mage and her celestial mage friend.

-Oh Levy and Lucy darlings, such a pair of well educated ladies and accomplished and fierce mages- he smiled indulgently and headed towards the cafeteria- Let me invite you both in a job I believe you are fit for! I will be passing by your guild tomorrow around nine in the morning to give you more details, but let me just tell you it has to do with deciphering ancient chants and celestial realm magic.

Their eyes shone.

-Ambassador, we would be honoured.

-The pleasure has been all mine, really.

While walking through to the cafeteria they all looked to the door of the main library hall, they saw a trio of men coming out. In the middle, there was a blonde man with eyes the colour of a cloudly sky dressed in Boscan traditional clothes, to his left there was a bulky man with midnight eyes and sultry smile also using traditional clothes, and to his right a handsome tall seith mage they knew.

-It seems to be that we will also be able to have access to the boscan literature we were talking about before Lu.

-Oh Levy, not only to that, but also to some boscan eye candy too, Lucy said giggling in a sort of strangled laugh when she saw the blonde men coming to them.

-Ambassador Leham- the blonde man greeted.

-Ambassador Pradesh, what a surprise to see you here.

-I might feel offended about that -he said with a sly smile- literature is a very big treasure to our profession.

-Indeed Farron, that's why I am here! How did Pergrande go?

-They make me doubt about the power of spoken word.

-That says a lot.

-I don't believe there is a chance of negotiation in their conditions. Slavery is never an option.

Ambassador Leham nodded and turned to Levy and Lucy.

-Ambassador Farron, I want you go meet miss Mcgarden and miss Heartfilia both boscan fluent, they are a part of Fairy Tail and they will be working in the manuscripts I talked to you about.

-I am enchanted to meet you both, my name is Farron Padresh and these are my brothers Cristoff and Bickslow- Farron said in boscan.

Levy let go of a sophisticated squeak and Lucy responded also in boscan.

-It is very nice to meet you and your brother Cristoff. Bickslow is a part of our guild as well, so we already know him.

-I didn't know you knew our language, cosplayer- Bickslow interrupted, in Boscan also.

-I am a very big follower of your fathers job, all the treaties he has been able to negotiate- she said between smiles.

-My father is a very accomplished man, I have to admit - Farron said to Levy.

-Miss Mcgarden had to talk to you about some literature she would like to research about, so I will leave you to her- Ambassador Leham inclined his face to her and he gave put her arm into Farron's and she nodded.

-See you tomorrow at nine to give you more details about the job and the job offer.

-See you tomorrow ambassador- both of the girls said.

-Miss Mcgarden, would you come with us to have some tea at the cafeteria? I'm dying to have some Fioran dishes I haven't had in a long time, my brother does not invite me enough.

-They have an exquisite selection here for what I have heard- Levy said heading to the cafeteria with Farron and Cristoff while Bickslow and Lucy stayed behind.

-That is a big surprise, cosplayer- Bickslow said coming closer to Lucy with a toothy grin- you could've whispered in boscan yesterday night while we were together.

-I could scarcely speak my dearest Bickslow, you wouldn't let me.

His cock twitched in his pants just with the memory.

-Come have dinner with us tonight so you can get to know my family and talk to them about those books you need.

-I don't know Bicks- she said mocking him- I fuck you yesterday and today you want me to meet your family. You will want me to stay at your house and prepare breakfast as well.

That really made Bickslow laugh.

-Just come by cosplayer, if you want to have decent food and enlightening chat. Tell Levy, I'll go have some coffee as well.

Bickslow left, and she stayed in the main hall, she moved to the gallery once again, appreciating a sculpture resembling the slavery in Pergrande.


	3. Realization

_Hello my dearest! I really hope you enjoy the update. I've been a bit caught up with my job and my family, there is also a strike happening in my country, it is always interesting to sit and watch the news and see how the goverment will pull it off this time. Read on and if you can, lea e me some words. Much love_

Bickslow didn't want to feel what he was feeling. The realization hit him hard. He was falling. She was absolutely perfect and from all this years of observation he could now understand that. He had now felt she was soft where he was hard. She was light where he was darkness. She was truthful when he was sarcastic.

He was an utterly expressive person and it was hard for him not to tell her what he was feeling. He shrieked at the thought.

He had fucked her out of curiosity and had ended up feeling this something he couldn't describe for his longtime crush.

He left to the cafeteria because he couldn't stand the look she was giving him. He left despite himself wanting to stay.

The feeling would go away eventual, it always did. _Not that it had happened like this before. No worries._

He wanted to convince himself but it had to do with the magic within him. _It had, at least a part._ That night when they were together he felt her soul. Her soul was bright, it shone like a star in a black night, he felt drawn to it, like an insect to the light. When he explored her soul, he could also see a little crack in the middle of the light. It was tiny, but it also seemed to be deep. He was just surprised how she hid it so well. In the outside, she was the same girl, easy smiles, comforting everyone at the guild, feeding Natsu, dancing with Levy, going with her team on jobs... But he could see a little crack that intrigued him.

When he got to the cafeteria, he ordered some coffee sat at a table by himself. He closed his eyes for a moment to rest for a while, to put his mind in a blank space.

Farron and Cristoff walked by after saying bye to Levy. Levy waved to him, he waved back, his brothers sat down in his table.

\- This Levy girl is very knowledgeable. She wants to get access to the lost libraries in Bosco. The information in the catacombs is going to be of great use for this new job they have in their hands.

\- They have Leham wrapped around their little finger.- Farron pointed.

Bickslow was absently minded.

\- Bix?

-Yes, they are great mages. They work great together. I'm sure they will enjoy the job too.

-You look thoughtful. Let's go home brother, I'll prepare the pasta you're so fond of- Cristoff offered.

Bickslow gulped his coffee and stood, hoping Lucy wasn't going to be at the gallery no more.

Lucy Had waited exactly 15 minutes when Levy showed up.

\- They're willing to help us! They'll let us stay in their guild in Bosco 3 weeks before we go to Ministrell to start our job! Farron is even excited about the whole idea, he believes it could be useful for an investigation they're running about his brother Zen, the archangel mage.

Lucy's body was there, but her mind was wandering around. She started walking to the door and Levy followed.

-Levy I'm so very happy we got to work in this together!

\- You seem to be a bit off to me... Are you okay Lu?

-Yes Lev, I may just be a bit tired, I'm going to go back home and lay down. Is it okay if I see you later?

-Mmm, yes Lu, but call me if you need company okay?

-K- she muttered, and started by herself the way home.

There were days that the loss of Aquarius hit her hard. Days full of emotions. She walked through the streets of Magnolia where she saw the new building that was her guild. Her new family, they we're perfecto in their own way, what was left at the Heartfilia estate didn't hold a cande to them, but, she missed her mom and Aquarius very badly today.

She kept on walking next to the canal, and as always, followed the edge of the sidewalk next to the river. When she got home she opened the gate and went up the stairs. The door opened and she saw the window unlocked.

She stared at the empty space, like looking for something, someone she wanted to see, but all she saw is that whatever it entered the room had torn apart the curtains and broken her mirror. There were shiny pieces scattered all over the place, illuminated by the light bulb that was on the street. What ever had been there had giant claws and bad intention.

She reached her thigh under her dress to the key holster and summoned Virgo.

-Punishment Princess?

-Not now Virgo. Do you feel any traces of dark magic?

-There is spirit magical pressure in the bathroom Princess, whatever was here is gone now, Virgo said walking towards the bathroom, but they definitely wanted to leave a message- she said with headless here in hare hand.- I'll dispose of it.

Lucy grabbed her communication lacryma called Bickslow.

-Cosplayer what a surprise! I didn't expect you to miss me so soon...

-Bicks, I just got a visit from a not so happy spirit.

His tone changed.

-Lucy where are you at?

\- I'm still here at my house. I cannot feel any magical pressure, nor good or bad. I do feel something is draining me. There was a headless animal in my bathroom.

-Lucy I need you to get out of there right now, with the protection of any of the earth spirits.

-Virgo is here with me.

-Lucy I'm coming for you please don't hang up.

Lucy hand fell to her side on her communication lacryma dropped. She fainted. At the loss of energy Virgo's gate closed and Loke pushed open.

Cradling his princess arms he sat down on stairs outside the building, waiting for the seith mage to arrive.

Bickslow in a frantic race on board of his totems. He met Leo's worried eyes.

-She is stable, but her energy is weak.

-What did Virgo say about the presence?

-It is vague, but evil. It knows how to disguise itself. I cannot feel it anymore.

-You are more sensitive because of your nature, earth Zodiacs are the most suited spirits to fight this type of presence. We need to get her out of here, this soul is up to no good. Let's take her to Cristoff so he can check on her physical health and we can monitor her soul.

-Thanks Bickslow, I'm sure she would appreciate it.

-She appreciated me very much last night- Bickslow said smirking, easing the tension.

-Don't. You remember we have a direct connection to her, right?- Leo said scrunching his nose, standing up and holding Lucy again his chest.

Bickslow came close to the man and opened his arms to hold the blonde.

-She is hurting, I know that for sure

-She may be able to find healing Bix, but she needs to find closure from losing the ones she loved the most.

Said this, Leo disappeared with a puff into the spirit world.

The totems lifted and took them to the high end residential part of Magnolia.

The sun was setting, and to the south, the Aquarius constellation could be seen with a falling star crossing it like a tear.


	4. Location

_Hello! Refresh yourselves with the lemonade ahead. I really hope you like it. It is my first lemon so please have mercy, but I do want to know what you think for sure! You'll also have a little introduction to the new adventure Lucy will have to go through. Tell me what you think is going to happen next._

Lucy's dreams were on a loop. She dreamed about her mother, and loosing her mother. She dreamed about Aquarius and about loosing Aquarius. She was struggling in her dreams. She had a dull pain in her chest but she couldn't cry. It felt like receiving a kick to the chest, to the heart. After what felt like hours of trying to get out of the maze of repetitive images, she found herself in a field full of purple orchids. She felt peace and hope.

Lucy woke up later that night to the smell of sandal of a pillow that wasn't hers. The faded memories of what had happened at her apartment were slowly coming back, at some point they were so vivid she almost panicked.

She abruptly sat up and looked around and sighed. Bickslow was sitting to her right in an armchair. He was wearing his glasses reading a book and moved his gaze to her. Lucy scanned him. She loved his features, his tall cheeks, his deep eyes, his full lips.

-Thanks for picking me up.

-Anytime cosplayer- he spoke in a soothing voice, that she would want to hear more- we brought you here to check on you. You were totally out, Levy and Cana were dead worried about you and came here to visit you. Farron and Cristoff already informed the guild about what happened. Natsu came over to see you, he couldn't resist and he ate all the food in my fridge and the majority of Cristoff's Alfredo pasta.

Lucy smiled, her eyes a bit shiny. She loved them. She knew Natsu could be a handful as well, but she didn't say anything.

-Hug me? I still feel cold.

-I don't know cosplayer-he mocked her- I fuck you once...

She rolled her eyes, and he moved to the bed smiling. The mattress gave in to his weight. Bickslow shifted Lucy and accommodated her in his chest and kissed her temple. The blonde nuzzled to his chest and fell asleep to the rhythm of his heart.

The second time Lucy woke up it was early in the morning she was no longer accompanied by Bickslow. Her celestial keys were on the nightstand. Her energy to call her spirits was reestablished and she felt much better.

A plan needed still to be put together, she had been attacked and her safety at her own apartment was questionable. By now she was staying a Bickslow's place but she didn't want to be misinterpreted. Wanting to be there for pleasure was different than finding herself in this situation.

Her idea was to start the Ministrell jobs as soon as possible, to be at a safe location and to investigate more about the attack. She didn't know much. Maybe Cana and Levy had gathered information already.

But she couldn't stop thinking about Bickslow. Lucy knew Bickslow was an easygoing person, but it was his nature to care too much. She had seen it with the battle of Fairy Tail when he gave everything with his team, even if the ideals were a bit doubtful, he accompanied Freed in the S-class trials, or his joy when Laxus came back. Also when he fought alongside Lisana. Or every time he fought for Fairy Tail. She didn't want him to get used to this different way he was looking at her. Or maybe she was the one that was afraid of feeling something else.

With her thoughts Lucy rose and went to the washroom. She washed her face and her teeth and changed to some clothes brought by Virgo from the spirit world, a shirt and some shorts. Then went downstairs to find herself alone in the parlour. A tour by herself it wouldn't be a bad idea.

The house was a wonderful town house. The parlour was decorated by a carved coffee table and a green comfy couch set and was illuminated by the glass doors that gave way to the patio. The kitchen had wine colored walls and there were spice plants on the main isle, they gave life to the beautiful space it already was.

Everything felt in balance in the house and Lucy felt the peace and light of the room she was at.

The main door pried open and Bickslow entered the house. He was wearing compression shorts and loose short over, tenis shoes and nothing else. He had a bandana holding his hair and he had taken off his running glasses.

When he got to the kitchen he saw a barefoot Lucy that hadn't heard him enter she was bent over a little jasmine plant and she was smelling the flowers and softly touching the leaves.

The totems chirped, startling the blonde that jumped away from the plant making a flower fall. _He saw beauty in the scene, she saw chaos._

-I'm sorry, I was...

-It's ok, I didn't mean to scare you-he smiled condescent- Do you want to have some breakfast? I was thinking about preparing French toast- he said placing the paper bags over the counter.

She was dreaming.

-Amm yes. Sounds good. So many plants you have here!- Lucy smiled trying to change the mood.

-Ever has brought all of them here, she likes me to cook using fresh spices.-he said putting on a shirt he brought from the closet next to the door.

-I could have a personal chef, I can survive, but I don't cook much... _Should've thought about that one, good job Lucy._

Bickslow started mixing everything, and got a pan and put it in the heat.

-You can come here any time and I'll cook for you ok?-he said looking at her chocolate eyes.

Lucy melted just a little.

She nodded. Bickslow placed the plate with a frencfrench toast and some strawberries on top and some coffee in front of her and they ate in silence. She picked up the dishes and washed them and he dried them. It all felt so very natural.

He grabbed her hand.

-Come with me- he grabbed a couple of jars that read Jasmine and contained dried flowers.

-Bix.

-Let me make you feel good. Yes?

She nodded.

He headed upstairs, she was hanging from his fingers. He entered his bathroom and placed the jars on the sink countertop. She saw the beautiful standing bathtub and turned to him.

Bickslow was standing in front of her. She couldn't help it. She cupped his cheeks in her hands and brought his lips down to her. She opened her mouth letting his tongue in. He grabbed her hips and dug his fingers there making her whimper. Their touches were frantic, as they hadn't seen each other for a long time. When they were grasping for air he let go of the kiss.

-Can I?-He said pointing to the buttons of her shirt.

Lucy nodded, locking her eyes to his. She wasn't totally helpless. She wanted this to happen again and again but didn't want to feel.

 _Heart made of glass and mind of stone._

Without abandoning her gaze he undid the buttons one at the time, letting the shirt slide through her arms. Then he grabbed the waistband of her shorts and let them fall to the ground. He looked down and found the clasp between her breasts. His fingers ghosted her ribs and she shivered, her skin filling with goosebumps. He unhooked her bra from the front letting it fall with the rest of clothes, his fingers touched her arms.

Bickslow grabbed the jars with the jasmine flowers and moved to the bathtub to start the hot water. Her back was to him. He kneelt and opened the tap and tried the water with his hands. Finding the hottest temperature, he placed the flowers inside the bathtub and let it fill slowly.

-Take off your panties-he ordered sounding demanding just like he meant. She obeyed, trembling, aroused and expectant of the next command. She started hooking her thumbs in the top of her black lacey panties, letting them slip through her long legs. She let her feet out of the holes when the panties were on the floor.

When Bickslow turned around, he faced her back and trailed his eyes thru her perfect ankles, her creamy thighs, he saw a couple of birthmarks he wanted to kiss. He saw also her perfect porcelain ass, her waist and the sides of her breasts from behind, also her blonde hair framing her perfect physique.

-Bix

-Mm...

He knew he had to take care of her, but his drive to make her feel was too much.

 _Make her feel and forget the uncertainty and make him the only memory, the only one._

He wanted to bent her over the sink countertop and get his tongue inside her and make her scream. And so he did, slowly kissing the back of her thighs and teasing her folds with his fingers slowly finding her clit and then licking her from behind.

 _Oh gods._

She was in front of a mirror. Everything was so different from the last time. There was no alcohol numbing her brain and there was no distant sensation . Everything was pure and raw. All his senses were completely devoted to her asking for more and more responses from her, making her the desire she felt for him.

-Please Bix- Lucy was sobbing in the edge of an orgasm. She was more silent than he could imagine muffling her sounds softly bitting her arm.

When she felt him stop, she let go a frustrated sigh and saw him thru the mirror.

He rose, letting go of her just for a moment to close the tap and undo his shorts, letting them fall to her ankles and escaping from them and lifting his shirt tossing it to the floor as well. He was saying he was hard was an understatement.

He stood behind her and slowly entered her, digging his fingers in her hips, making her whimper.

-Please what Lucy?-he asked her in a raspy voice- Please make you come?

-Gods yes...

His fingers found her clit and his left thumb found her second entrance. He was driving into her slowly, kissing her neck, saying dirty words to her earlobe, softly bitting it until she was sweating and shivering. Her hipbones were faintly bumping in the edge of the counter top, making her want more and more. Moments later of having resumed his ministrations, his patience was rewarded. She came hard, clamping down on him, sobbing his name over and over again. He also came.

When he felt her stop quivering, he slowly traced a finger over her spine.

She couldn't take her eyes off the image in the mirror. His glowing eyes, his sultry smile, her bottom lip trapped between her white teeth, tears of pleasure had escaped her eyes. Her hair was a mess and her hips had marks of his fingers, evidence of his grasp not to jump from the cliff too soon. They stayed like that for a moment, regaining their breath the best they could.

-Give me a second- he left between her thighs and exited the bathroom for a moment.

She had to pee. And she cleaned herself. When she was done she stood next to the bathtub and felt the water. She decided to go inside, it stung a little because of its temperature but it felt right for herself, she liked it like that. She put her hair in a bun with a hairband and waited.

Bickslow came back with a cloth and a jar with a thick golden liquid. He knelt outside the bathtub, behind Lucy and opened the jar, and poured a bit to the cloth. He started scrubbing her neck, her shoulders, her arms. He moved to the side, placing the cloth under her eyes and over her forehead, the aroma of jasmine hit her, soothing her overworked body.

She was tired, yet she couldn't get enough of him. She pulled him inside the bathtub and kissed him once again.

Cana and Levy were at the guild early in the morning, after going to Lucy's apartment to find the magic signature of the monster that attacked her.

Back at the guild Cana created a location card based on the transportation runes found at the place. Freed collaborated with and enchanted map. When they used the location card, it pointed in only one direction: Pergrande.

All of them were horrified about the discovery. Pergrande was the capital of slavery and human trafficking. Men were wanted for their strength and pleasure and women were only needed to bear men, nothing more. Bosco, Ministrel and Fiore had tried to negotiate terms with Pergrande for decades now and they had no success. The king had no interest of changing his vicious ways and he couldn't stand foreigners.

Levy called Bickslow in his communication lacryma.

-Lev, we are heading out there.

-Bicks, we found the source of the attack.

-Tell me.

-Pergrande.

Bickslow froze in his bed, looking into Lucy's eyes happily closed eyes. .


End file.
